Trust
by ninetailfox89
Summary: Inaba and her four friends have finally finished with Heartseed's tests, or so they thought. Now he's back and trust is the issue among the friends. Also, Inaba starts thinking that she is just a replacement for Iori in Taichi's heart. What will happen to the friends when physical pain is now involved? T for safety


**Alright guys! I'm new to writing fanfics for Kokoro Connect but I was on my way home from school when I came up with this idea. It starts after the anime series ended! Note: I don't own anything but the plot line and OCs. Read and Review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 1: A New Phenomenon**

Himeko Inaba, (that's me) now a second year high school student with a boss-like personality and a clever mind. I am the vice-president of the Student Cultural Society at Yamaboshi Private High School. Also a computer tech nerd so seeing me typing away on my laptop is a very common sight.

So, that's what the little computer nerd is currently doing. I was finishing another report on a sunny fall afternoon when I heard the doorknob of the little clubroom turn. I didn't bother looking up; instead, I slowed my typing down and divided my attention.

"Hey Ina-, wait, Himeko," came a voice; the source is the one I love, "Long time no see."

I smiled but my eyes remained on the screen, "We're in the same class like last year, Taichi. The only difference is that I sit in front of you now."

Taichi smiled as he pulled the seat across from me out, "I know but I had to run home remember?"

"But that only took you half an hour," my typing speed increased.

He laughed, "True but I thought you'd miss me."

"And why would I miss an idiot like you?" I finally looked up at the boy with short spikey hair.

"Because you love me," his smile widened.

Immediately, my face changed color and my heart started pounding, "S-s-so?! What-"

I was cut off by the sound of the door swinging open. Taichi and I turned our attention to a gasping girl with chestnut long hair and green eyes.

"Yui? What's wrong?" I asked.

She dropped her hands to her knees, "It's n-nothing! I *breath* I was just running away from Aoki."

"Again? What did he do?" asked Taichi.

Now it was her turn to blush. She averted her eyes from us and spoke quietly.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He confessed to me that he loved me!" the girl yelled.

Taichi gave her a small smile, "That's like an everyday thing now. Why were you running from him this time?"

"Because Yui's slowly falling for that bimbo as well," I smirked at her.

"Inaba!"

I shrugged, "Okay, okay. Sorry."

_She's so falling in love with him_; I continued smirking as I returned to my report. What was I about to write again?

"Come on in, Kiriyama," Taichi spoke, "I'll go make some tea and we can help In- no, Himeko with the report."

Yui took a seat next to me. When Taichi busied himself with the herbal drink, she leaned over and whispered, "So he still makes the mistake of calling you 'Inaba' instead of 'Himeko', still?"

My body temperature began to rise again, "I-it's just a habit he has to break. He'll get it eventually."

"But you two have been dating for more than five months now," Yui blinked.

"I-I don't think that matters!" I hissed, still embarrassed.

"Yes it does!" protested Yui, sitting back a bit with surprise, "If he loved you, he would make a lot more effort than he is now."

_If he loved me?_ I thought, blinking in surprise, _of course he loves me, but can what Yui be saying is right?_

"What's going on?" Taichi suddenly appeared behind them, holding two cups of Jasmine tea.

"Nothing, Taichi," replied Yui. She then spotted the cup of hot tea, "Oh, thank you!"

"No problem," he smiled before moving the other cup towards my direction, "Here's yours, Inaba."

He did it again. He didn't even try to this time.

"You can just set it down, Taichi," I said, "I'm not really in the mood for tea at the moment."

My boyfriend blinked before saying, "Okay," and followed my instructions.

Suddenly, the door of our clubroom opened again. This time, three people were at the door. A girl with dark purple hair with a pigtail to the side and a boy with blond hair our age, and a man.

The man had his arms wrapped around the boy and girl's collars.

"Hey let go of us!" yelled the girl.

I opened my mouth but Taichi jumped in, "Nagase! Aoki!"

"Come on you old bastard! Let us go!" Aoki, the boy grabbed the teacher's wrist.

"As you wish," the man, our last year homeroom teacher Mr. Go, threw them into the room.

Iori stumbled, nearly hitting her head against the table. I sprang up and rushed forward but Taichi was faster. He caught her smaller body but the force of the push made him hit his back against the table.

He had one eye closed in pain but the other opened and looked at Iori, "You okay, Nagase?"

She smiled up at him, "Perfect, but guess who's back?"

"Heartseed!" Yui yelled, Aoki in her own arms.

Upon the sight, my heart suddenly twisted. The pain caused my right hand to reach up and clenched my school uniform vest.

_What's wrong with me? _I clenched my teeth.

"I have a new phenomenon for you kids to entertain me with," said Heartseed.

I removed my hand from my heart, _No, I can't worry about that right now. The most important thing is trying to figure out what the hell Heartseed did to us this time._

"What's this new phenomenon you speak off, Heartseed?" I crossed my arms, still protecting my heart.

"The phenomenon, huh," Mr. Go's mouth moved slowly, "I have just released it and Inaba - san will be my little guinea pig."

Before I can curse him, he raised his right hand. The whole clubroom fell quiet with anticipation. Suddenly, Iori moved out of the corner of my eye.t

"What's going on?" she asked, fear filled her voice.

Heartseed is controlling her, I thought my eyes widen with surprise.

"What are you doing to her, you bastard?" I yelled at him.

He didn't answer.

Angry, I turned back to my friend. Her hands wrapped around Taichi's neck. My boyfriend only opened his mouth and blinked in surprise. Iori's face suddenly closed in on Taichi's.

"I'm sorry, Taichi, Inaban," she murmured, loud enough for me to catch.

Then she kissed him.

I don't know what happened but sudden pain, no, pain doesn't begin to describe the burning feeling that engulfed my heart. Again, my hand clutched my uniform but this time with her sister. I fell to my knees and gritted my teeth against any sound coming out. Instead, I started gasping and a thin layer if sweat drenched my forehead. I shut my eyes and endured the pain.

Yui was at my side as she put her arm around my shaking body, "Are you okay? Inaba, hang in there."

I dared opened my eye even though my mind screamed at me not to. Taichi was fighting to separate from Iori and she was, too.

But this scene was too much for me to handle and the flames were being fed by the sight.

"I have my fun, huh," Heartseed dropped his hand. Iori finally managed to pull away and fell off Taichi.

Stunned but not dazed, Taichi crawled over to me.

By the time he reached me, I was breathing heavily and the sweat remained. Yui unwrapped her arms from my body only to be replaced with Taichi's bigger ones.

"This one allows a little more control than the last ones I have placed on you," continued Heartseed. "Negative emotions will sometimes inflict physical pain to your body. Sometimes, though, I will send any images to you and see your reactions, that is, if everything dies down. I can only say that this is a test of trust between you."

I finally looked up at him through one eye, my heart rate still slowing down, "You d-damn bastard! Go rot in hell!"

He didn't say another word.

Instead, he just walked away.

Enraged, Aoki jumped to his feet and ran to the door.

"I can't believe him!" he yelled. "Dammit."

Iori stood up and brushed off her skirt uniform, "Don't get angry or anything. You'll end up like Inaban if you do."

I finally caught my breath and made an attempt to get up.

"Are you sure you're alright? Don't push yourself," asked Taichi, his voice filled with worry.

I patted his hand, "I'm fine. Help me up, though."

With my boyfriend's support, I managed to stand up but I'm still wobbly.

"Alright, what now?" Yui looked at me, "What should we do and what exactly does he mean by 'negative emotions' anyway?"

"Jealousy, guilt, anger, hurt, betrayal, you name it," I said crossing my arms again, "But he didn't say which specific one and when it'll happen. So we can only assume that it would still happen randomly. What I propose we do is pull the person away and out of sight whenever they start feeling that emotion. And if you are the victim, do your best to try and shield the pain so you don't worry those around you."

"I don't think that's possible," Aoki flopped down in a chair across from Taichi and me. "You're the toughest one here, Inaba but you looked like you were going through child birth."

I looked at him, "Just do your best."

He opened his mouth to answer but Yui's voice cut in. Apparently, her mother just called and asked her to run an errand before going home.

"Sorry, but I have to go," she closed her pink phone and slipped it into her breast uniform pocket.

"Aoki, go with her," I ordered.

Yui immediately rejected, "N-no! I'll be fine!"

"No, it's not fine," I continued, "I want you in pairs or a trio at all times. So if one of you suddenly becomes the victim, then your partner can drag you away from any crowd."

The black belt girl opened her mouth to argue but seeing my point, she closed it.

She bid us good night before dragging Aoki by the ear out the room.

_Great, now it's just Taichi, me, and Iori, _I wiggled myself out of Taichi's grip and went to the little black sofa for three to grab my bag.

_I can't feel depressed or anything right now, _I mentally coached myself. _I can't go through other scene like that. It's pitiful._

"Inaban," Iori spoke.

_The best I can right now is don't mind and I shouldn't mind! Iori was just under Heartseed's control. Those actions were his, not hers._

"We should go as well," I turned and looked at them.

Taichi only watched me with blank eyes while Iori had a more sorry face painted.

"Don't look like that, Iori," I smiled. "Just forget what happened, alright? I don't blame you. It wasn't your doing, I know."

Iori's face turned from guilt to surprise, "You really don't blame me?"

"It was just Heartseed in your body," I assured her. "Don't worry, really."

She smiled before throwing a huge hug on me, "I'm soooo glad! I thought you'd be furious with Taichi. Wait, don't be furious with Taichi! It was my fault."

"There you go again," I replied as we separated. "Come on, it's getting late."

I grabbed Taichi's bag and threw it at him. He only responded when the bag hit him square in the face.

"That hurt!"

"That's what you get for not paying attention!" I exclaimed.


End file.
